Everybody Love Baby
by Kataokafidy
Summary: Puisi ke delapan/ For SUGAR-E NARUSAKU DAY #2013/ Semi Canon/ Perkenalkan, namanya Menma Uzumaki. Dia kecil dan menggemaskan, belum bisa apa-apa sudah jadi pusat perhatian orang. Naruto bangga akan hal itu. Tapi harapan Sakura berbeda: semua orang menyingkir dari anaknya/ thanks for reading :)


**Kau sempat bertanya,**

**Kenapa perempuan menyukai bunga?**

**Kugulirkan tanya sebaliknya,**

**Kenapa lebah gemar berburu madunya?**

**.**

**SUGAR-E N. S 2013  
**

**-MASASHI KISHIMOTO-**

**.  
**

* * *

**Everybody Love Baby**

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang!" dari arah dapur, Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan masakan yang sedang disajikannya menuju ke pintu depan. Sambil menyambut sang suami pulang Sakura memberikan senyum hangatnya.

"Wangi sekali, kau masak apa?"

"Oh, aku masak kue, sebentar lagi teman-teman akan kemari."

"Hari ini? Bukannya minggu depan?"

"Entahlah, katanya tidak sabar melihat Menma. Ah, Menma menangis!"

Mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju kamar anaknya untuk melihat keadaan si bayi. Suara tangisnya benar-benar kuat, mungkin dia baru saja terjaga dan tidak mendapati kedua orangtuanya.

"Menma, ayah pulang," ujar Naruto saat dia baru saja sampai ke dalam kamar anaknya. Kemudian Sakura langsung menggendong Menma agar dia menghentikan tangisannya.

"Menma akhir-akhir ini selalu tidak lepas dari gendongan, sebenarnya ini karena ibu sering memanjakannya. Aku tidak mau dia terus-terusan minta gendong seperti ini, ujung-ujungnya aku juga yang susah."

Mata Menma yang baru saja menangis terlihat sedikit memerah. Bekas-bekas air mata masih terpatri di pipi tembamnya. "Sini biar aku saja yang menggendongnya." Sakura memberikan bayinya dan membiarkan Menma mendekap dalam pelukkan sang ayah. Si bayi terlihat begitu senang karena mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar suara bel rumahnya. "Biar aku saja yang membuka pintu." Masih dengan menggendong Menma Naruto berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Sedangkan Sakura kembali ke dapur untuk menyusun makanan-makanan yang sudah dimasaknya.

"Permisi!"

"Silahkan masuk," ujar Naruto sopan.

"Wah anakmu sekarang sudah agak besar ya? Dia lucu sekali." Padahal masih diambang pintu hal yang paling membuat Ino tertarik hanya anaknya Naruto. "Boleh aku coba menggendongnya?" Ino sudah membuka tangannya.

"Hm, boleh saja." Menma mungkin tipe bayi yang senang ikut dengan siapa saja. Jadi, dia tidak masalah kalau dia harus diserahkan dengan orang manapun. Lagipula sekarang wajahnya kembali ceria.

"Huaaah, lucu sekali!" Tenten langsung mendekat dan mencium bayi itu dengan gemas. Lagi-lagi saat diperlakukan seperti itu Menma hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa. Terlihat jelas sekali lesung pipinya.

"Hey, kalian tidak masuk?" tanya Lee yang kembali ke depan pintu karena dirasakannya Ino dan Tenten masih betah di luar. "Kasihan anak Naruto, di luar kan panas."

"Ah, iya juga ya!" Ino dan Tenten melangkah masuk ke dalam kediaman Uzumaki. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan hanya dengan menggendong bayi bagi Ino. Badan Menma begitu padat hampir menyerupai boneka. Mahkluk mungil itu sudah seperti hiburannya ketika pulang misi seperti ini.

Dari tempat duduknya Hinata sungguh senang melihat Menma. Bayi laki-laki itu seperti jelmaan dari Naruto yang baru berumur tiga bulan. Sepertinya dia juga tertarik untuk menggendongnya. "I-ino, boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanya Hinata sopan saat Ino sudah duduk di sampingnya juga.

"Ikut Hinata dulu ya?" Ino memindahkan badan bayi itu ke pangkuan Hinata. Untuk yang kesekian kali Menma terlihat sangat senang ikut dengan orang-orang di Menma terlihat meraih-raih kue yang berada di depannya. Mungkin Menma sudah tahu kalau itu adalah makanan.

"Kau mau?" tanya Kiba yang melihat gerak-gerik anak Naruto dari tadi.

"Apa dia boleh memakan ini?" Hinata ragu.

"Sepertinya ini lembut." Baru saja Kiba akan mengambilkan kue untuk Menma, Sakura melihat itu.

"Kiba, dia belum bisa makan itu!" larang Sakura _refleks._ Sedetik kemudian dia sadar. Dia sedikit berteriak karena melihat kejadian itu.

"Benarkah?" Kiba kembali menaruh sepotong kue itu kembali ke piringnya. Melihat itu, Menma berontak.

Sebenarnya Naruto bangga jika anaknya di sukai orang. Walaupun begitu kondisi di ruang tamunya ini terasa menegang melihat ekspresi Sakura.

_Bluf._

Tanpa disadari Sai telah menggambar tiga ekor kelinci dan dihidupkannya dengan jurus andalannya. Tujuan Sai hanya satu, membuat hati Menma menjadi tenang lagi, lalu melupakan soal kue itu.

Sebenarnya Sakura akan mengambil anaknya dan menaruhnya kembali di kamar. Melihat anaknya senang bermain dengan beberapa ekor kelinci kecil di atas pangkuan Hinata—Sakura malah mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Bagaimana, apa repot menjadi ibu rumah tangga?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Sakura.

"Yah, begitulah, untungnya aku bisa cuti dari rumah sakit." Sakura ikut duduk bergabung bersama teman-temannya setelah semua minuman ditaruhnya di atas meja. Sesekali dia mencuri pandang ke anaknya yang terlihat senang dengan semua yang ada di sini. Dalam hati Sakura masih menghawatirkan sesuatu. Dia masih takut kalau anaknya benar-benar tidak mau lepas dari gendongan.

"Menma, jangan dimakan!"

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah anaknya lagi karena Chouji tiba-tiba berteriak. Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak karena anaknya ternyata sudah menangkap salah satu ekor kelinci dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Hinata sudah berusaha melepaskan kelinci yang berada dipegangan Menma, tapi tetap saja bayi itu tidak mau melepaskannya. Liur Menma sudah sedikit membasahi kelinci itu—dan membuat kelinci itu pecah kembali menjadi tinta. Menma terkejut dan tangisnya pun pecah. Ada sedikit tinta yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Karena tak tahan lagi akhirnya Sakura berangkat dari duduknya dan menghampiri anaknya. Tanpa permisi pada Hinata, Sakura mengangkat anaknya ke dalam gendongan. Walau sudah diangkat Sakura bayi itu masih menangis meraung-raung. Sepertinya dia kesal.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja makannya. Aku akan ke kamar dulu." Sakura kembali menuju kamarnya untuk mendiamkan Menma. Tanpa Sakura sadari Naruto mengikutinya—dan masuk juga ke dalam kamar. Dia tahu raut istrinya begitu tidak suka dari tadi.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" kemudian Naruto menutup pintu kamar itu kembali.

"Aku tidak suka dia keseringan digendong." Sakura meletakkan Menma ke ranjang kecilnya. Dan benar dugaan Sakura, baru saja dia dibaringkan, tangis bayi itu pecah lebih keras.

"Dia bau tangan, kan?" Sakura hanya melihat anaknya pasrah yang masih menangis sambil mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Kan banyak yang bersedia menggendongnya."

Hari ini Sakura merasa benar-benar letih. Dia merasa capek hanya sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Kalian berdua Baka!"

.

**終わり**

.

Sebenarnya idenya bukan begini. Tapi entah mengapa jadi gini? *pundung*


End file.
